A Revealed Secret
by kittyluvr
Summary: Ron and Hermione have finally discovered their love for each other but what will happen when everyone finds out? Can their relationship really survive with their secret revealed? Sweet and romantic oneshot. RWHG RHr Please R & R!


I am sorry for not updating Love or Lust? but I just haven't been inspired. I will try to get around to it now I promise.

This fic however was inspired by one of my reviewers. Special thanks to _TakingBackmySundayRomance_ for her review. And thanks to all of my other reviewers as well, I couldn't have done it without you!

This fanfics is a sequel to my first ever fic A Hidden Secret. And, as you can probably tell if you compare the two titles, this fic is about the aftermath of Ron and Hermione's love confessions. If you haven't read my first fic I suggest you read it before continuing this one.

Once again please R & R. Constructive criticism welcome as always!

**Warning: **Major fluffiness!

P.S. Some of things I have written may sound slightly sexual but they are in no way intended to be. They are completely innocent. (Just for those of you with wandering minds.)

P.P.S. Also I am well aware that it is summer at the Burrow but I couldn't resist putting in the rain. Rain is just so romantic and emotional and it just fitted perfectly. Sorry if it doesn't make sense in that aspect but I just couldn't help it!

P.P.P.S. By the way there is a teeny bit of angst in this one-shot but don't worry it has a happy ending. :) Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and all of the little errors I have made.

* * *

**A Revealed Secret**

Rain thundered down around the Burrow and the wind howled. The windows winked with golden light, mocking the storm outside which didn't seem to affect the comfort and warmth inside the house.

Ron smiled at Hermione who was perched on his lap. She smiled cheekily back at him then leaned forward to engage him in a passionate kiss. They laughed into each other's mouths without separating. They had discovered such joy with each other over the past week after the love letter had been discovered. They were learning together how to please each other with their kisses and cuddles and were increasingly spending more time together. For the past few days they had been sneaking into each other's rooms at any chance to engage in another romantic session. They hadn't just been making out however, they also talked a lot. They told each other everything. It had surprised them how easy it was for them to communicate, both of them had regretted at least once not revealing their feelings earlier.

None of Weasley's knew of the new development in Ron and Hermione's relationship and the two of them were quite happy to keep it that way for the moment. They were still discovering each other and they weren't ready to put up with all of the chaos their news would cause in the family.

Hermione slowly pulled away but kept her hands around his neck. Ron's fingers gently stroked her arm making her skin tingle with the pleasure of his touch.

Hermione sighed. "These have been the best holidays ever."

"Definitely," agreed Ron. "Absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione laughed. "Absolutely." She stopped and looked thoughtful before saying shyly, "Ron, we have been together for a week now but . . . well, how long have you felt – you know . . . for me?"

Ron could feel his ears burning but continued his gentle strokes. "Well, I guess for a long time. But I think I kind of only realised at the Yule Ball." He cleared his throat, still feeling guilty about the events that had occurred at the Yule Ball.

Hermione smiled and lent forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I think I was the same. Boy, we really screwed that up."

"But what about Krum?" Ron frowned.

Hermione shrugged. "I thought that he was the one at the time. I soon realised that I was wrong and there was someone else that I cared for."

Ron pretended to look worried. "Oh no, there is someone else?"

"I am talking about you, you git!" Hermione laughed and kissed him.

They were deep into their kiss when the door opened and someone gasped loudly behind them. Ron and Hermione immediately sprang apart and stared at the intruders in shock.

They stared back in a similar fashion. "Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed.

"Far out!" George exclaimed in time with his brother.

The couple's faces burned with shock and embarrassment. The twins recovered quickly. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Caught in the act!"

"All sorts of blackmail can be used from this situation."

"Indeed, what shall we do to them first?"

Hermione was staring at the ground overcome with embarrassment but Ron snapped. "Get out!" he shouted. "It's none of your business what we were doing, just get out and leave us alone!"

"Oh you won't have much chance of that in the future."

"Not when Mum finds out."

The twins grinned at each other obviously pleased with the situation.

Ron shook with rage. "You shut your gobs you won't have the guts!"

"Really, dear brother?"

"I'm sure Mum would be very interested in this juicy piece of gossip."

"And what gossip would that be?" asked Mrs Weasley appearing in the doorway behind Fred and George. "What is going on up here? You can hear the yelling from the kitchen." She then noticed Hermione's trembling bottom lip and Ron's face twisted with fury. She frowned. "I think you had better come downstairs with me. It seems you have some explaining to do."

* * *

They sat around the kitchen table, which was very large to accommodate the whole Weasley family, Ron and Hermione on one side and Fred, George and Mrs Weasley on the other.

"Okay," began Mrs Weasley calmly. "I want you to explain to me exactly what happened."

Fred and George explained rather more vividly than was necessary what they had encountered when entering Ron's room to innocently invite him to join the small wizard's chess tournament the rest of them were having in their room. Mrs Weasley's face didn't change while she listened although Ron knew that she would be shocked that they had been going around behind her back.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to control her emotions. Mrs Weasley was sure to be mad at them now. She would probably forbid them from being in the same room alone and they will always have to keep their doors open when they are together. Then she and Ron wouldn't get any privacy and they will have to spend the rest of the holidays avoiding each other. And just when everything seemed to finally be perfect! She tried to block out the twins voices which had thankfully lost their smug tone. She wished that Ron would hold her hand she wanted him to assure her that everything would be alright but he had seemed to have found a spot on the tablecloth and was picking at it. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"That's enough Fred," said Mrs Weasley stopping Fred in the middle of his description of the noises they were making right before they were sprung. Fred noticed Hermione's face and immediately shut his mouth. George was already looking slightly guilty.

"Is this true?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione and Ron. They nodded without raising their heads. "How long has this been going on?"

Ron made no attempt to answer so Hermione looked up briefly and muttered, "About a week. I - I'm sorry."

Mrs Weasley looked slightly flustered. "Well, there is no need to be sorry dear, it is lovely that you two have finally found one another. I am just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. Instead I had to find out from these two rascals." She gestured towards Fred and George and they looked slightly indignant. "Of course we will have to lay down some rules and everyone will have to be told. We are all living in the same house after all." She was looking thoughtful now. "We will have a family meeting after dinner and sort out this mess. For now you can leave the kitchen because I have a meal to cook."

* * *

After ten minutes of sitting alone on her bed Hermione could stand it no longer. She peered around the door to check the corridor was empty before slipping out and into Ron's room. She closed the door silently behind her and turned to see Ron staring absently out of his window at the raging storm outside.

"Ron?"

He jumped violently before whipping around angrily. His face softened a little when he saw who it was. "You shouldn't be in here."

Hermione took a step closer. "Your mother has laid down the rules yet. I needed to see you."

Ron noticed that her eyes were slightly bloodshot from suppressed tears. He sighed. "We shouldn't. What if Ginny or Harry should burst in on us this time? How will they react? It's bad enough that Mum is going to tell them in an hour or so."

"But Ron," Hermione was surprised. "We will have to tell them at some point. I would much rather them find out sooner rather than later, and I would rather tell them myself then have a repeat of this afternoon."

Ron grimaced at the thought. "But still . . . it's embarrassing."

Hermione frowned and shook her head as if she had misheard him. "It's embarrassing?"

"Well, yeah," Ron answered without thinking. "I mean Harry and Ginny won't want to know about us. Heck, we argue so much they probably think we secretly hate each other not . . . you know."

"But we don't argue any more Ron the past week has been completely argument free."

"Yeah but we have been doing something else other than arguing. Harry and Ginny won't want to know about that, I mean, it's gross to think of your best friends like that!"

Hermione eyes hardened. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm just saying that maybe we should take a break for a while. Try to pretend that none of this ever happened. We can tell Mum that and she won't have to tell the entire house and then everyone will be spared the embarrassment."

Hermione's resolve was beginning to crack. "Pretend that _we_ never happened?"

Ron shrugged.

"And for how long? The rest of the holidays? We will hardly have time for each other when the new term starts, not with the huge new workload. Isn't it better that we make use of the time we have?"

"Mum won't let us Hermione you know how strict she can be. This past week may as well never have happened."

Hermione trembled. "I can't believe what you're saying."

Ron's face was hard. "It's the truth Hermione you have to believe it. We are just friends."

Hermione saw that he really meant it. She stared at him for a second longer before she tore her eyes from his and ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Ron could hear her thunder down the stairs and he gulped a big breath of air. His mind felt numb and all he could feel was the dull throb of his heart as he turned back to the window and watched the raindrops slide down the windowpane like glistening tears.

* * *

The sky took no noticeas the distressed girl burst from the back door of the Burrow and continued to pour heavily. Rain immediately began to soak Hermione's hair and clothes and the chilling drops on her skin sent shivers down her spine. She continued to run until she reached the back of the garden where she collapsed onto her knees. She took great gasping gulps of air and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. _We are just friends_. She began to sob, her sadness and hurt overwhelming her. She had no idea it could hurt this much. When she had first fallen for Ron she had ached for him but that pain in no way could compare to this feeling. Back then she had only wanted him, now she had had him and lost him and it was killing her.

She had felt such joy when they were together, his love had strengthened her and she had felt as if she could do anything. She had thought he had felt the same as her, she had felt as if they had shared everything. Every thought, every feeling. But obviously she was wrong, there was no way he could've said those things if he felt about her they way she felt about him.

The sobs choked in her throat and she began to pull great handfuls of grass from the ground. She felt numb; she could no longer feel the rain upon her back and trickling down her neck. She could only feel her heart breaking.

She suddenly flung her head back and let out a cry, one of great sadness and loss. She then sat in silence, motionless, surrounded by the rain. She was soaked to the skin but she didn't have any will to move. She felt empty and lost.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she turned to meet with Ron's anxious blue eyes. Slowly she rose and faced him. Her arms hung lifelessly at her sides and her mind was filled with a gentle hum of calmness.

Ron took a step towards her. "Hermione – "he began but she raised a finger to his lips to quiet him. He was immediately silent and she dropped her hand. Ron was drenched now as well but he too seemed to take no notice. They just stood and stared. Hours seemed to pass within minutes as they shared their souls through their eyes.

Suddenly Hermione's cool broke and she was overwhelmed with emotion. She began to tremble all over and she choked back a sob. Immediately Ron was there, his arms around her, offering her comfort and warmth. She cried into his shoulder, loving him and hating him all at once. Why was he here when he had clearly expressed his feelings a moment earlier?

Ron seemed to read her thoughts and pulled back. He lifted her chin gently with one hand and stared intensely into her eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said those things I wasn't thinking straight." He smiled at her weakly. "We can get through this together." He paused, searching her face. "I couldn't stand to lose you Hermione."

His words set off a fresh stream of tears but this time they were tears of joy. Ron looked stricken but Hermione laughed and he relaxed and sighed with relief. Then, as one, they embraced tightly, their wet clothes clinging together as if refusing to let go. Ron turned his head and caught Hermione's lips, kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss, never before having felt such a strong desire for him. Their bodies were so close they seemed meshed together and their hearts seemed to beat as one. The rain falling about them was forgotten as they held each other desperately, refusing to let go.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you _doing!_" Mrs Weasley exclaimed from the doorway of the Burrow. "Get inside now! You'll catch your death of a cold!"

Obligingly they ran back towards the house but they grasped hands tightly and laughed almost hysterically the whole way. Mrs Weasley thought they had gone mad and immediately sent them to have hot showers. Once they were warm and dry the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat down to dinner. Ron and Hermione explained the development in their relationship (minus the details) to everyone. Harry and Ginny were shocked but not too surprised.

"I thought I saw something developing between you two back at the Yule Ball," explained a laughing Harry. "I never thought you two would actually figure it out though!"

Ginny nodded and agreed and Ron and Hermione were shocked that their friends had noticed so much when they themselves hadn't.

Fred and George apologised for what had happened earlier and all was forgiven.

Amid all of the chaos and laughter Ron reached over and held Hermione's hand.

* * *

Sigh Isn't love magical? Okay, I admit the story was a bit strange but I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you enjoyed reading it! It is purely a romantic fantasy and I am a master of romantic fantasies (I fantasise way more in maths than I should!) Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it and please let me know by writing me a review. Anything to help me write better fics is welcome:) 


End file.
